Chain Letter
by Fuji-Kumori
Summary: Have you ever seen or heard things that you just want to forget? Like it had never even happened? Oh, don't say you never have, because everyone has, at least one point in their time. For Halloween.


**AN:If there's mistakes, sorry, "I was in a hurry. I had lots of homework to do and I typed it up today. I also made it up as I typed it up.**

Chain-Letters

Have you ever seen or heard things that you just want to forget? Like it had never even happened? Oh, don't say you never have, because everyone has. Okay, so have you ever heard of chain letters? You, mail, text, or e-mail that is passed on from person to person, without stopping? You haven't? Well, you're not alone, a certain nation with inhuman strength hasn't either, despite being the personification of a country that has tons of it.

Okay, so here is the story, of 'Alfred F. Jones-A.K.A. America or his full name The United States of America-and his idiocy. He had woken up early in the morning, now just remembering that he had an e-mail that he still has yet to open. He had gotten onto his laptop, and started it up. Once up, he opened up the browser then his e-mail. He typed in his e-mail and password and logged in. His eyes went to the top of his list, which was from a random e-mail address that he didn't know. '_Stupid e-mail._' He muttered to himself, knowing that this generic site didn't even let him put in any contacts, but never really mattered to him before, because he always knew who it was from, just by looking at the address.

He opened it up, expecting it to be spam, but it wasn't actually. At first glance, it was a touching story, but as more of the story you have finished, the more you regret reading it in the first place. But that wasn't the worst part, the worst part was at the end, well, at least for superstitious people and people who believed in chain letters. Okay, so this is what it had said:

There was once a lonely little girl, in the town of *******, ******. She had always been lonely, despite having a family of six. No one had bothered to be her friend, nor talk to her. It had always been like this for her whole life. But only up until she became thirteen. You see, she had gained a friend, a boy, a boy with brunette hair. He had bright blue eyes, with a pair of half-framed glasses upon his nose.

'_Hello, how are you?_' He asked her.

Stunned, she stared at him, wondering if he was just her imagination again, only, a lot more realistic. 'Miss?'

'I-I'm fine.' She finally stuttered out. 'This might sound weird, but, are you...real?'

'Of course I am.' He looked at her with a bright, welcoming smile that seemed to bring her happiness that she longed for. She smiled. She had gotten what she had wanted for all those years, a friend.

They both spent all their time together, becoming inseparable. She was always with him, through good times and bad. Whenever he got news, she would be the first person he would tell. And he was always there for her, whenever she needed comfort, or anything for that matter. She had started to think that he was a miracle sent to her from her above. But, that was until he was stolen away from her.

She just stood there silently, with a pained heart which felt that was going to break anytime. She gazed at the sight before her with blank face. It was a heart-wrenching scene. _/He seems to be having a good time._/ She thought to herself, seeing him smile that wonderful, heart-warming smile at someone besides her.

She had never thought that she would lose him, for no reason in fact.

She spent the night for the next few months, drowning herself in her tears, even crying herself to sleep. She didn't have anyone anymore. She always hated being alone.

So that was when she decided enough was enough. She decided that the pain she held all those many years weren't worth it anymore. She had decided to take her life.

But in the worst way possible.

/_Fine, if they don't want me anymore, I won't even care, in fact, I'll help them, and then I'll make sure they go through the same thing._/

Days later, the girl was reported missing by her family, who had finally decided to visit her again. There wasn't even a note, or a body left inside, only claw marks.

_Pass This On To Five More People, _

_If You Don't Want To Live In A Deserted Waste Land, _

_Where Your Own Parents Eat You Whole_

Being the only person who hasn't heard of chain letters, he hadn't even bothered to forward it to anyone, and just scoffed it off. "Pfft, I don't even have parents! Besides, what kind of lame letter is this, anyway?" And just proceeded to delete it.

He glanced over to his clock seeing that he was running late for the G8 metting. "Oh shi-!" He slammed his laptop shut and ran out the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The blue eyed, blonde nation darted into the conference, slamming the door open. He wore this big grin on his face, saying 'I'm proud of myself'. "Hey guys! The hero is he-" But when he had opened his eyes, it was pitch black, except for the crazed, Blood Red eyes staring right back at him. And where the eyes laid upon, was a face, that had thick eyebrows, that looked oh-so-familiar.

_The last thing he had heard, was the soft calls from a broken voice:_

**Am-merica, W-Why D-Didn't You S-Send It?**

Everything went pitch black after an image flashed before his eyes. It was of both him and the crazed monster in front of him, just when he was a child and his-former care-taker actually smiled. He was being cradled into tight a hug, with the older nation's arms wrapped around him. They both held gentle smiles as they both softly gazed into each others' eyes, with happiness gleaming in them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Puffy Bunny: **I might fix it when I can, if you want me too, just P.M. Me, and if I still haven't, just P.M. me again and again.

And America, you naïve, naïve little boy, you should have sent it. Coughcoughbakacoughcough

Edit: It's censored off because It's a real place and I didn't want to put an exact place, well I kinda did but you probably won't know where it is.


End file.
